


The Lion and The Sapphire

by Laura1013



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/pseuds/Laura1013
Summary: Drabbles, little snippets of Jaime and Brienne. Some will be modern, some canon. Just little things I write that I have no idea where else to put them!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime is waiting for what he isn’t sure, but he’s waiting.

Every morning for the last five years, since that fateful day he decided he needed more than the half life Cersei was willing to give him he went to the same coffee shop, ordered the same order, an americano with two creams and three sugars with a chocolate croissant and headed across the street to the park to watch the city come alive before work. 

The first morning he did this he wasn’t sure he had much to live for, the woman he had loved since childhood was marrying someone else, oh she still loved him she claimed, the marriage was for show, for society, for politics and it wouldn’t be a good look for what may be the first female PM of Westeros to be married to her cousin. He never understood her need power, when all he needed and wanted was her love and acceptance and to not be a secret. 

So this is were he came to terms with life, did the hard thing and walked away from the only woman he ever loved and everyday he comes back. He’s not sure what draws him to this spot, this giant, ancient weirwood that has seen the rise and fall of kings and queens but something tells him every morning this is where he needs to be. 

This morning isn’t different than any other really, the air is cool and crisp. The stay at moms are out with their little ones, the health nuts jogging their lives away, and the animal lovers walking their dogs. He just sits under his tree and drinks his coffee and watches and waits. He doesn’t know for what, but he waits. 

‘POD get back here!’ 

He turns his just in time for this giant white fluffy dog to jump in his lap and lick his face, spilling his coffee all over himself and the dog. 

‘Oh gods! I’m so sorry!! Pod please get off of him!’ 

And suddenly the giant dog is down and eating what was left of his croissant on the ground and he’s looking up at a woman with the brightest blue eyes he’s ever seen. The eyes are set in a rather plain face turned bright red with embarrassment. He can’t stop staring though. This woman, something about this woman is calling to him. 

‘Oh I’m so sorry, I just saved him from the pound, they were going to put him down you see, and I couldn’t let them do that and we haven’t had a chance to train together yet. Please let me pay for your dry cleaning and buy you some more breakfast.’ 

He stands up and notices, she’s a little taller than he is, built athletically, her pale blond hair cut short and asymmetrically falling over one eye and she’s dressed in a very nicely tailored pants suit. She’s not what he would think he would attracted to, well to be honest he has only ever been attracted to Cersei and she is not shaped like Cersei at all, but his body wants this woman. Not just his body he thinks his soul. 

‘Are you okay? Did he knock you in the head or something?’ 

She asked grinning just a little and he realized he hasn’t said anything to her. 

‘No, no I’m fine and no you don’t need to pay for my dry cleaning, but I will take you up on breakfast but only if you and Pod join me?’ 

He gives her his best smile hoping she’ll say yes. 

She grins back a bit sheepishly. 

‘Okay, yeah we can do breakfast with you. I’m Brienne by the way.’ 

And she sticks out her hand for him to shake. When he takes her hand in his to shake this unbelievable feeling of familiarity and belonging come over him. It’s almost an electric shock, his body, his soul KNOWS this woman. He looks in her eyes and he can see the same shock of recognition in her eyes. 

‘Hi Brienne, I’m Jaime, lets go get some coffee.’ 

He takes her hand and begins to lead her across the street for another coffee, he takes a quick glance back at the old tree and he can swear the face is smiling and Jaime knows he belongs finally.


	2. A Perchance to Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime can’t find Brienne on the battle field. In the same universe as the previous chapter.

It was cold! Why does it have to so damnable cold in the north? All Jaime could see was snow, snow and bodies. Some bleeding and moaning and others forever frozen in war in the North. Slowly walking through the bodies Jaime began to search. Where could she be? They had been fighting side by side. Widows Wail and Oathkeeper slicing through the white walkers and the whights alike. Somewhere along the way they had beenseparated but it was all over now, the bastard King Jon Snow had plunged his own valaryian steel sword into the heart of the Night King and at once with a shattering, inhuman cry all of the dead fell, able to rest at last and the terror of the Night Kong’s reign had ended.

Now that the fighting was through he couldn’t find his wench. Where had she gone? Jaime began to frantically search.

‘Brienne! Where are you?’ ‘Brienne!’

Jaime began to stumble and fall over the dead and the wounded while his tears began to freeze on his face, tears he hadn’t even realized had begun to fall. Surely she was fine. The Gods wouldn’t be so cruel to take his wench before they even had a chance to begin their life together.

‘Brienne!!’

‘Jaime?’ Her weak voice called out to him in the dark.

Jaime turned and saw her propped up against a tree. He rushed to her skidding to a stop on the ice next to her and dropped to his knees.

‘Brienne, where are you injured?’ Jaime asked running his hand over her head, wiping the blood from her forehead.

‘Just my head, but Jaime I can’t see you!’

Her blue searching frantically for him.

‘Shhhh Brienne, I’m here love, let’s you get you up and get you to Sam, he will fix you right up.’

Jaime pulls Brienne to her feet and they begin their slow trek back to camp, stumbling a bit on the bodies and the ice.

‘We are almost there wench, come on stay with me.’ Jaime mutters as Brienne’s steps become sluggish and she begins to moan in pain.

‘Jaime I don’t think I can make it any further, I’m sorry it just hurts so much.’

‘Oh come on, one little blow to the head isn’t going to fell the Maid of Tarth, you are the strongest person I know.’

Jaime is pleading with her as the blood falls heavier and faster from her wound. Her hair is now completely stained and crusted with blood.

‘Jaime I’m so sorry, I wanted so much to live and love you.’   
She fell then, hard, like a sack of potatoes. And Jaime fell with her trying hard not to fall on her. He arranged her so her head was on his shoulder he could feel her warm blood soak him.

‘Brienne stay with me!’

Her head lulled on his should and all she could do is moan. Jaime could see the camp from where they fell and oh praise the gods he could see the large bulk of Sam.

‘Sam!’ Jaime yelled and the not quite master turned and noticed them in the snow and rushed towards them.

“It’s okay Brienne Sam is coming.”

Jaime turned to look at her and he noticed she’s not moaning or moving anymore.

“Brienne! Brienne! NO wake up, wake up my love.”

“Brienne!”

 

“Jaime, Jaime wake up. Babe wake up”

With a jolt Jaime sits straight up in bed, the sights and smells from his dream slowly fading away.

“Brienne?”

He turns and sees her pale hair in the moonlight laying next to him, her blue eyes full of concern.

“I’m right here babe, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?”

Jaime laid back down snuggling up to Brienne her back to his front, his arm going around her waist to caress the bump that is starting to really show.

“Yes, I dreamed you were gone, that I’d lost you.”

She reaches down and grasps his hand lacing her fingers through his.

“I’m not going anywhere Jaime. You’re stuck with me forever.”

He leans in and places a kiss at the nape of her neck.

“Thank the Gods, because I cannot imagine my life without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Brienne isn’t dead! She is going to be just fine now that Sam is there to help her!


End file.
